


Dancing In The Moonlight

by Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Diane the Kitty is gonna save the city., It Sucks, M/M, Shitty Fanfiction, You probably shouldn't read this, and not in the sexual way, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to admit you thought that this move would be easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> okay so just so you don’t get confused a. It’s from a humanstuck AU of mine and b. The song used in it, instead of being written by the band it’s actually written by it’s written by Gamz, and he hasn’t like put it out or anything and the only one who’s heard it is him and KK, and c. KK’s 22 and Gamz is 23

You have to admit you thought this move would be easier.

It’s not like you haven’t been here a million times. And you usually slept with him since his bed is big and soft and comfy and he’s warm, plus you guys have been dating for enough time for that not to be awkward.

But still, here you are. Finding it impossible to sleep at like, what time is it? You glance over and, fuck, it’s three a.m.. Shit you’re never going to sleep if you don’t now. Maybe, maybe you just need some water. Yeah that’s probably it, your throat has been bothering you a lot today so that’s probably what’s keeping you awake.

You quietly push yourself out from his grip and tip-toe out of his room, looking back once you open the door to make sure he hasn’t awoken. He moves a little bit and you hold your breath for a few seconds. Fuck fuck fuck did you wake him up? Once the only movement you see from him is his chest rising and falling with his breathing you let out a small sigh of relief.

You leave the door open. There’s no point of closing it when you’re going to come right back when you’ve filled up a glass with water. As you walk over to the kitchen a small figure walks in front of you, and if you were in your old house you would be scared to fucking death, but since you moved into your boyfriends house this morning you know that it’s the cat you two took off the streets. He let you name her, so you chose Diane. One of the main characters in this one movie (romcom) that you may or may not force him to watch with you is named that, so you decided to be unoriginal. She walks with a limp but that’s pretty much the only thing wrong with her. You took her to get all of her vaccinations and all that crap when you took her in.

She stretches and continues walking towards the end of the hall, where you keep her little cat-bed. As she walks past you you go back to what you were doing and walk to the kitchen.

When you step into the living room though you get distracted by something in the corner of your eye. You’ve never noticed it before, but that’s probably because you’ve never been up this late as his house except for whenever Gamzee has one of his late night anxiety attacks, but the moon is really pretty from his house… it’s like a great big pearl in the sky, glowing as it hangs over you. No matter how cheesy it sounds it feels romantic, almost like it’s only shining for you and him, no one else.

But then you come back to reality and return to your goal of getting a drink. Once you step into the kitchen you decide you’re too tired to get a glass of water and just reach into his fridge and grab one of his sodas instead.

You’ve spun off the cap by the time you’re in the living room and you take a few sips of the purple liquid. You walk back to his room and-

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit shit!!" That little shit! Diane pulled her god damn cat bed in front of the door and now you’re lying on the ground. The drink went flying an-

A loud yawn bellows around the room and you almost die. “Kar?… What are you doing up this late?” He yawns again, this time quieter.

" Ummmmmmmm…." You look around nervously, what the hell are you going to do? Ugh, the truth is the best way to go isn’t it? Aw fuck it. " I couldn’t sleep so I went to go get a drink but then Diane must’ve pulled her bed over here and I tripped over it and, and, and…"

He climbs out of bed and stretches a little. ” Calm down bro, it’s fine. I think I have just the thing to get you to get your snooze on.” You look up at his face and he’s smiling. Thank god you didn’t piss him off, thank fucking god. He walks over to you after he stops stretching and holds out a hand, reluctantly you take it.

"So… what do you have in mind?" You ask in a quiet voice, still not able to believe how stupid you are for tripping over a cat-bed of all things.

He grins and pulls you up. ” Just go out to the backyard, it’s a surprise.” You groan and he laughs as you pull your hand out of his grasp.

"You know I fucking hate surprises." This isn’t true and he knows it.

" Yeah yeah, just go on already!" You groan yet again for good measure as you walk out of his room. You stride out to his backyard and sit down in one of the chairs out there. You’re thankful he lives a little bit into the middle of nowhere or else you would’ve have woken up at least three neighbors with your screams as you fell earlier. A few minutes later and he’s walking out of the house with a small stereo in hand with a grin glued on his face.

" What’s that for?" You inquire as he sets it down on a table out there and pulls out a cd that you recognize. "What do you have your single for?"

"Just stand up and give me a sec. okay?" He places the cd in his old radio and you sigh and stand up.

The song starts playing and he walks over to you, holding out his hand yet again, in more of an inviting way this time and you finally get what he’s trying to do. You take his hand and he places his open arm around you.

You two start slowly spinning around to the tune.

~And that was the day that I promised that I would never sing of love, if it does not exist. But you are the only exception~

You lean against his chest and look up into his eyes. He looks so fucking handsome, how lucky were you for falling in love with him, and how much luckier were you for having him love you back? Super lucky, that’s how lucky.

You let out a yawn and close your eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep in his arms…

—————————————————————

~and I’m on my way to believin’~

The song ends and you just started to sway whenever he fell asleep. You pick him up bridal style and start carrying him back to our room, making sure to turn the radio off so the music won’t be playing when you guys wake up in the morning.

You take note that he’s wearing one of your old band t-shirts, the sneaky bastard probably put it on while you were too drowsy to notice.

When you get to your bed you pull him up to plant a kiss onto his forehead before setting him down and crawling in next to him.

You truly do love him. No matter what your guys’s friends think of your relationship, or what his dad thinks of him dating someone that’s slowly getting himself off of weed, Karkat’s still your little miracle.

He truly is your only exception.


End file.
